


Ink

by Dzuljeta



Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Love Confessions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor's most recent obsession includes greeting Rose with words written in black ink on the wall. Then, all of a sudden, the words are written in red.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948903
Kudos: 21





	Ink

**Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020), day two**

**Ink**

Rose smiled at the sight in front of her. The Doctor could be silly sometimes, but this new obsession of his has mostly been amusing. Calligraphy.

Whenever she woke up (she wasn’t going to give up the joy of a good night’s sleep just because the Doctor has told her she didn’t need to sleep half as much), she could see a new thing written on the wall. Something to brighten up her day right from the moment she opened her eyes. 

This time, the colour of the ink used was different. 

“Morning! Have you run out of black ink?”

The Doctor blinked at her. “Nope! My resources of ink are infinite, thanks to the TARDIS. But I thought some change was in order.”

“How come? Are your words supposed to feel more sincere in red? More passionate?” Rose giggled.

“If you want. I thought it was an obvious sign I was inviting you to skip all the unnecessary shenanigans and finally agree to come share a room with me? Unless I was mistaken?”

Rose’s eyes sparkled. “Are you certain? I, I may end up sleeping half the time your agile Time Lord nature keeps you awake, I-”

“It’s just a suggestion! If you don’t want that, I understand! With us barely beginning to understand our feelings for each other-”

Rose swallowed a sigh. “We have been playing the bloody  _ not a couple  _ charade for more than two years! Please, let’s not start again!”

The Time Lord looked at her, hopeful. “I can ask the TARDIS to redecorate the room,  _ our  _ room in whatever way you like, Rose. Its walls could even be dyed bright pink, if you want!”

“Could you promise me your wonderful inspiring morning messages won’t ever go away?”

“A different one each morning. I promise!”

Rose beamed at him. “I’m not good at calligraphy, far from it.. My writing is closer to that of your ordinary human doctor’s. But could I write something on the wall for you, occasionally?”

“Sure. I’ll just ask the TARDIS to bring us some pink ink.”

Rose rolled her eyes at the alien. “We still haven’t decided on the actual wall colour, Doctor.”

He chuckled, excited. “The fact you have agreed to sharing a room with me without a blink of an eye, Rose, I-”

“You could have asked me about a thousand days ago. I’d have agreed, even back then.”

The Doctor gaped at her. “You would have?”

“I have been in love with you almost since, well, ‘ _ Nice to meet you, Rose. _ ’ “Why do you keep ignoring the obvious?”

The Gallifreyan blushed. So many opportunities wasted, so many words unsaid… He wondered if she knew the first time their eyes met has been all it took for him to fall for the terrified nameless girl in the basement, attacked by the mannequins?

“I don’t want to sound like an amorous fool here, but-”

“I know. My Doctor. Have always known. Are you completely sure about the colour, though?”


End file.
